mmaicfandomcom-20200214-history
Rashad Evans vs. Tito Ortiz
The first round began and the fighters came out hard. Evans blocked a headkick and Tito went for a takedown and got it, shoving Evans hard against the cage. The crowd began chanting 'Tito!' Not much was going on. Evans landed some body shots and they fought to a standing clinch against the fence. Evans broke with a knee and they exchanged missed strikes and Tito shoved Evans against the cage in the clinch. Tito threw an elbow inside. The referee broke the clinch. Evans lost his mouthpiece and the fight resumed. Two minutes remained in the first round. Tito landed two nice leg kicks. Tito landed a headkick and went for a takedown but Evans brought it to a standing clinch. Evans turned the tables. Tito had a cut under his right eye at this point. Forty seconds remained. Tito broke for a second, flurried, and grabbed the clinch. The referee broke up the clinch as the first round ended. The second round began. Tito tried for a body kick. He tried for another body kick and then tried some overhand rights. Evans flailed defensively and backed off. Evans tried a body kick. Tito tried a body kick. Evans went for a takedown, defended by Tito. They clinched and Tito landed knees. Evans shoved Tito into the cage. Evans broke briefly and landed two strikes, going for a takedown. Tito landed a hard knee to the body. Tito broke the clinch. Two minutes remained. Tito landed a hard knee. Evans went for the takedown, stuffed by Tito who landed another knee. Tito went for the takedown, but Evans stuffed it. Tito continued holding onto the double-leg, and he then slammed Evans down for the takedown against the cage. Evans landed a few kidney punches. Evans escaped from the takedown to the feet and attempted his own takedown. He got the takedown against the cage. Tito grabbed the guillotine even as a point was taken away for him grabbing the fence. Evans was saved by the bell however. The third round began. There was a little swelling over Evans' eye at this point. Evans landed a good left hook. Tito tried for a body kick. The pace of Tito looked a bit slower in the third round. Tito tried for a head kick. Tito tried for a takedown and got it against the cage. Evans grabbed the fence, 'un-noticed' by the referee. Three minutes now remained. They stood, but Tito still had a hold of the single. Evans turned it into a clinch with Tito on the outside. The referee stopped the clinch. Evans flurried unsuccessfully. Tito tried a head kick. Tito tried for a body kick and missed. Tito went for another takedown, but Evans defended with a nice sprawl and they clinched against the cage. Thirty seconds remained in the third round and the fight. Evans landed a few good strikes. He picked Tito up and slammed him, moving to side control. The fight was over. The official decision was 28-28. The fighters immediately hugged when they heard the unanimous draw decision.